Harry Potter: Muggle Born
by jxfoyt5
Summary: What if Harry Potter never possessed magic and for the most part lived a somewhat normal life with his parents? What if the letter to Hogwarts was a mistake? The day after his 11th Birthday Harry's life will change when a series of events strike him and push him into Hogwarts: School of Witch Craft and Wizardry where memorable characters will return. In Harry Potter: Muggle Born.
1. Chapter 1: Birthday Boy

**Chapter 1**

 _ **Birthday Boy**_

Harry Potter awoke one dreary morning in his bedroom to the sound of a thunder, most likely brought about by a thunderbird. He sprung to an upright angle and swiftly grabbed his specs. Now being able to see, Harry looked out upon his single, lonely window. He found that it was drenched with rain to the point where you couldn't see anything besides the droplets amongst the cool glass. He pulled off his red and yellow quilted sheets lazily which left it in a mess, just like the rest of his disorganized room, and then proceeded to step out of bed. However, Harry was surprised to be stubbed by the remnants of a Chocolate Frog Box. He swiftly lifted up his foot to his chest in a brief moment of pain. Afterward, Harry peered past his bed to realize that the Chocolate Frog Box was one of his many presents given to him on his 11th birthday. The day he believed he would receive his acceptance letter into _Hogwarts: School of Witch Craft and Wizardry_ just like his parents. Unfortunately for Harry, no such letter came.

I don't understand. I thought I was a wizard just like my parents, but if not then what!? I already know a good portion of the Wizarding World. So, I can't live life like a muggle, that would be torture! And it's not fair to me either if I am and they're just not telling me. For goodness sake, Dumbledore was at the party! Wouldn't he have given me the news? Wouldn't they all have?

Harry brushed the thought away and reassured himself that his acceptance letter was on the way and that it was, put simply, late. Harry then crawled to the side of his bed where he looked at his floor and found a route to his large dresser. He then proceeded to put one foot delicately after the other as he moved through the clamor, rarely touching the surface of the true floor. During which he passed some empty candy wrappings of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Jellybean, a few toys, some clothes, and one of his father's books; Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Eventually, Harry found himself in front of his dresser made from dark oak which supported a large oval mirror on top of it. He caressed his hand against the eloquent wood until it found a cold, silver handle. Harry reached forth and pulled it open to reveal a wide variety of clothes. He then dressed and peered into the oval mirror. He looked upon himself proudly dressed in a green sweater with a golden V pattern on it as well as some fine black jeans which completed the set quite adequately. Abruptly, the door to his bedroom opened with only a small squeaking sound preceding it. Harry peered over his shoulder to look at the door and found nobody or nothing there.

"It must be that old door," Harry mumbled as he redirected his attention back to the mirror. He peered into his own reflection, but to his shock, there were two more figures there with him. One was a tall somewhat thin man who wore a similar set of spectacles to Harry. He was wearing a deep blue pop out collar shirt and had his arm around the other figure. Meanwhile, the other figure appeared to be a lovely woman with emerald green eyes and hair that curled at the ends. In addition, she wore a blouse with a flower pattern on it. This turned out to be Harry's parents, Lily and James Potter. "Mum, Dad! You can't do that!"

"And why not, I'm the parent of this household," James exclaimed.

"And besides we didn't mean to do any harm, Harry. Just fun and games, that's all."

"Well, next time come up with something more clever. I'm tired of the ol' invisiblity cloak anyways," Harry said heatedly. Suddenly, James drew a frown.

"Look Harry, I know we shouldn't have done it but we're just trying to make you feel a bit happier, that's all. Especially since you haven't received your letter yet."

"Um-hm. That's all," Lily said, "and don't worry dear. You'll get into that school, even if I have to march right up to the headmaster."

James swiftly added, "and if you don't, your Godfather and I will teach you!"

"Oh James! Don't talk of that, of course, Harry will get in!"

"Thanks mum," Harry said.

"No worries Harry. Now, breakfast will be ready soon so come down quickly. Alright? Come along James."

"Yes dear," James said as he followed Mrs. Potter out of Harry's bedroom.


	2. Author Commentary

Hey, everyone! I'm back with some writing. I just want you to remember that I've just begun writing this today and plan to write much more when time permits in my life. _**Additionally, comments and suggestions towards the writing are greatly appreciated.**_ So, if you have something you want to see happen don't be afraid to suggest it. Now, without further to do please enjoy what is currently Harry Potter: Muggle Born.

P.S. In the top of this page I might post some questions regarding the Harry Potter Universe since I'm not the most familiar with it. If you have knowledge of what I'm looking for please message me so I can make this story as accurate and intriguing as possible. Also, I own all of the books in case you wish to reference a page number. Thank you!

 **Questions:**


End file.
